


The Wrong Way

by ShadCat



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Angst and Feels, Cheating, Hurt, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:08:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 9,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22777693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadCat/pseuds/ShadCat
Summary: Kid is an Alpha and has marked Law as his Omega with a bite. Their love seems perfect.But a stupid decision leads to a huge disaster. After all, can their relationship still be saved?
Relationships: Eustass Kid/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 9
Kudos: 45





	1. Misfortune

**Author's Note:**

> Welcome to fear and feeling.  
> Just a warning: There are many negative events in the foreground. But a happy ending is never out of the question, isn't it?

It was strange.  
  
The moment he faced death, he could not feel anything.  
  
Law raised his tear-stained face. From the many weeping and sobbing it had turned very red. A roar had ripped Law out of his gloomy thoughts.  
  
As the black-haired man raised his head, he saw a mighty black bear running towards him from the depths of the forest. He felt nothing. He looked at the bear and knew it was too late to run. He froze. Literally like the deer in front of the spotlight.  
  
A thought passed through his mind. If the bear tore him to pieces now, Kid would be free. He would be free from their covenant. Maybe it was fate.  
  
Law heard a voice scream behind him. He heard someone yell his name. But he did not react. He could not. The bear ran faster and heavier towards him.  
  
Law almost laughed. Kid had always warned him about something like that. They lived in a beautiful house right on the edge of the forest. Quite remote from the city and yet so close that they would be a 10 minute drive into a big city. Kid had said so many times that he should not go near the forest after the heat. The wild animals would be attracted by the smell of a weak Omega. It was the easiest prey they could find. Law had always thought it nonsense.  
  
Until now.  
  
The bear came close. Law saw him open his mouth, the saliva nets flying through the air. It stank. The black-haired man was sure the bear would tear him. But just before the teeth could touch him, he was pushed with full force to the side. Law flew to the ground and his body burned with pain. But not so much pain as the bear roared as the sharp side of an ax struck right against its skull.  
  
Kid. It was Kid.  
  
Law did not believe his eyes. He did not believe what he saw there. There he stood, the redhead. A splendor of an Alpha. Strong, masculine and the scent that he radiated was breathtaking. He held the ax in his hand, which was always behind their house for chopping wood. It was tight in his hand and the bear’s blood shimmered on it.  
  
The black-haired man’s breath caught.  
  
… _why_?  
  
 _…why did Kid rescue him_? He deserved to die! He deserved it!  
  
… _he betrayed Kid_!  
  
He had cheated on the only person who had given up everything for him. He had cheated on the man who had married him, who loved him, and who had even bitten him. The eternal covenant between Omega and Alpha. And yet he had cheated on Kid with another Alpha!  
  
… _why_?! Why did Kid save a piece of shit like him?  
  
The bear braced itself on the hind legs and knocked out with the enormous front paw. Law screamed. His body finally remembered how to scream and he screamed that his lungs were almost bursting. He screamed as the bear lunged forward and hit Kid in the face. He screamed as the redhead was flung backwards and saw his blood and flesh flying through the air.  
  
“ _KID! OH GOD KID_!”  
  
Laws voice cracked and he wanted to crawl on the redhead. But just then the bear’s other paw hit him. Like a doll, it was whirled through the air and then rolled across the floor. He heard the roaring of the bear and felt the pain of his body. But none of it interested him. His eyes sought Kid. Kid, who got up. With blood overflowing, face shreds. Only one eye open, which stared in pure death rage the bear afterwards, which went back to Law again.  
  
 _Why_?!

  
Kid and Law had been together for a long time and yet they loved the other like on the first day. There was something strange between them, something perfect. They just belonged together. It was all right.  
  
Law stood often in front of the mirror, and with a love-in-love smile he had stroked the scar on his neck with his fingers. The scar that had arisen when Kid bit him. Even before they were married! You had to imagine that!  
  
In the world of Alpha and Omega, an Alpha could only choose one Omega in its entire life. The Alpha marked the Omega with a bite. A covenant that was stronger than marriage itself. Since there was no divorce. The choice of Omega was quite by the Alpha. With that, the Alpha also committed itself to taking care of this Omega until the end of its days. To stay with him and choose no other.  
  
And Kid had chosen him.  
  
Law’s face had gone completely blushed at the thought. He loved Kid very much. He was sure that he had the most beautiful and loving Alpha of all. Even though he had every right about him, Kid would never take advantage of it. He always asked for his opinion after what he wanted and they decided things together. There were hardly any Alphas who cared so much for the opinion of their Omegas. Most simply decided alone.  
  
And then their sex…! It was fantastic! Kid was an incredible lover, so damn good in bed…! And when he got into the heat... the heat of the Omegas… wow. Then Kid was his _god_ in bed. He brought his body to many climaxes and also took care of him. Cared, hat he ate enough, sometimes found sleep and also came along well over time.  
  
In short, Kid was the perfect Alpha and Law was trying to be just as the perfect Omega. Whereupon the redhead was different also in this view. Most Alphas wanted their Omega at home. Cooking, cleaning and if one of them was female, caring for the children. But Kid did not want such an Omega. He thought it was wonderful that Law went to work. Law earned his own money, had his own friends and a life of his own. Independent of him. Most of the Omegas saw Law as if he had gone mad, and many Alphas Kid, as if he could not keep his own Omega in the fence.  
  
But they both did not want to live in the classic style. Kid was proud of him the way he was.  
  
Well, as in every relationship, it also happened to them that they were arguing. Sometimes even really hard. They had argued a few days ago. Law had to admit it was his fault. He knew it was only hours before his heat, and the hormones in his body almost drove him crazy. He was happy, sad, angry, and much more at the same time.  
  
Kid already knew that from him and only smiled at it. Even if Law even got upset by that smile.  
  
He yelled at Kid. Law could not even remember exactly what he said, but he hit a sore spot on Kid. He insulted him with something that hurt the redhead.   
  
And then they argued violently.  
  
At the end of the argument, Law ran out of the house. Driven by hormones to stupidities. The black-haired had heard exactly how Kid told him that he should stay, the heat would start soon…!  
  
But Law did not listen. He got into his car and drove into town. Driven by some stupidity. A madness he could not explain to himself. He wanted to prove to Kid that he did not need him for the heat. He could survive the heat even without an Alpha, no matter how painful it became…!  
  
Of course that was stupid. But as far as his head could not think.  
  
When the heat started he was in his car, away from Kid. His entrance became wet, his cock hard and the lust in him so strong that he began to scream.   
  
He held it out for two hours before stumbling out of the car. He needed an Alpha…! He needed one so bad…!  
  
No Omega in his right mind ran into the street in this volitional state. But he had no choice. He was not even aware that Kids bite was covered by a scarf around his neck. If another Alpha had seen the bite, he would have known he already belonged to someone and it would not happen what happened.  
  
But the male Alpha who found him and took him to his house did not see the bite. And when he saw it, he was already deep in Law with his hard cock and it was too late for the code of honor.  
  
The heat of an Omega went for three to five days. It was four days before Law came to his senses again. Four days before he could think again and four days before he understood what he had done.  
  
The other Alpha, by the gods, Law had not even asked for his name, had only shaken his head.  
  
“I didn’t see you marked. Your poor Alpha.”  
  
With these words, everything was said that the Alpha could have said. After all, he had probably just wanted to help Law before the heat had left him whimpering on the floor.  
  
But Law did not think that. He only thought about Kid.  
  
About what _he had done_.  
  
That… that he had cheated the love of his life.  
  
His throat became dry, his stomach a knot and his feet stoned. He took a taxi to their house, as it seemed impossible to drive himself.  
  
…what …what did he do…  
  
As Law entered, the air was stuffy and dry. With trembling legs he went to their kitchen and he found Kid. He sat on the dining chair and looked up at him. And Law knew he had broken Kids heart. No, not just the heart. _The whole man_.  
  
The redhead was deathly pale. His eyes red with crying and his face in pain. He was broken.  
  
Law sat in front of Kids chair on his knees. He cried. He asked for forgiveness. His voice trembled, his life seemed close to the bottomless pit. But when he reached for Kids hand… he took his hand away.  
  
The black-haired jerked back as if Kid had slapped him. …he …did not his own Alpha want to be touched by him…?  
  
Law sobbed and he smelled it. He smelled his own scent. The smell of an Omega after the heat. He usually smelled like Kid after that. That was the time when they were as close as never before. But now… now he smelled after the strange alpha. He smelled of his cheating. A smell that would not go away for days.  
  
The black-haired could not blame Kid. He did not want to touch himself anymore. He hated himself. How could he do such a thing?!  
  
…and Kid …and Kid could not even leave him. Even if he no longer wanted him, could not stand it or simply could not forgive him, he could not leave him. The bite bound them for eternity. …Kid could not even leave him and look for a new Omega. He had to live with him fraudulent cheater.  
  
Kid did not say anything to his sobs and pleading. He just looked at Law. With those broken eyes full of pain. This had been the moment when the black-haired man had run from their house. Directly into the forest. Without goal, just away from endless guilt. Without knowing it, right on the bear too.  
  
“KID! NO! _NO_!”  
  
Law could not stop screaming when he saw Kids bleeding face. He took the ax out again, but this time the bear turned to face him. It tore open his teeth-covered mouth and roared and Kid roared back. His Alpha smell was threatening and heavy in the air. Law knew that the redhead would be tearing the bear. Even if it killed him.  
  
The bear opened his mouth and in the next moment buried his teeth in Kids arm. The black-haired one heard literally how the bones were pulverized to dust and he screamed as if from senses.  
  
But Kid did not hesitate for a moment. With the ax he swung to the throat of the bear and hit it! He opened its throat so that the blood splashed and the trachea came out. The bear released Kids arm, who looked even more disfigured than his face, and fought for a few minutes before falling to the ground.   
  
Death.  
  
The redhead actually managed to stand still for a few seconds. Until his eyes saw that Law was safe. After that he fell backwards and lay in a puddle of his own blood.  
  
The black-haired man cried out repeatedly and crawled toward Kid on all fours. With trembling fingers, he pulled Kids mobile out of his pocket and dialed the emergency call. Tears ran down his cheek and he pressed against Kid.  
  
“ _Why_? Why did you do that?! _I cheated on you_!”  
  
Law screamed his words in pain as his hot tears flooded Kids’ chest.  
  
But Kids undamaged hand caressed Laws black hair, as if he wants to calm him and he smiled. Smiled with this disfigured face.  
  
“Because I’ll always love you, my Omega.”


	2. Memories

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Law sees his great love floating on the edge of death. He remembers the time when they met.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little insight into the core of their relationship :)

“No, he’s _my_ Alpha!”  
  
Laws voice almost overturned when the paramedic refused to let him into the ambulance. His eyes shimmered with tears and his heart beat wildly in his chest.  
  
The man in front of him was also an Alpha and Law saw exactly how he wrinkled his nose. How he inhaled his scent and the black-haired roared in despair. The paramedic does not believe him. He did not believe him that he was Kids Omega. He smelled of decaying heat but not after his Alpha. Law could not blame him for not believing him. And yet it drove him mad!  
  
“ _Please_!”  
  
Law pleaded with his words as he watched the other two paramedics strip off Kids’ wounds and put hoses to his body. They threw the Alpha at Law glances. It was urgent. The redhead had lost a lot of blood and lost his consciousness more than five minutes ago.  
  
Law was so scared. If Kid died … because he saved him … he would not survive that himself.  
  
“Well, fine, but god helps you if you lied to me.”  
  
The paramedic growled and let Law in while he sat down at the wheel of the ambulance and drove off. Just now it was probably good that the paramedic had to assume if he was really Kids Omega, he might not otherwise have had the opportunity to go to the hospital.  
  
Most Omegas did not have a driver’s license, or a lot of money for a taxi. Not because it was banned for them somehow, but because many did not want it. Such things were handled by an Alpha. Although Law had a driver’s license and also earned his own money, but the paramedic didn’t have to know.   
  
Just anything matters right now. Anything but Kid.  
  
The ambulance went off with sirens howling, and Law was shaking all over when he held Kids’ hand. The two paramedics dancing around Kid were two female betas. Betas had less odor than Omegas or Alphas, which was probably why they just let Law sit without glaring at him.  
  
The black-haired was crying. Terrible bitter tears ran down his face as he squeezed Kids’ fingers. The paramedics were about to stop the bleeding in his face. It all happened because of him. Just because of him.  
  
The operation went on for nearly five hours. Only then did the doctors come out of the operating room, shaking their heads and saying they could save Kids’ life, but not his arm. The injuries had been too severe and a disease had spread from the saliva of the bear in the wound. Law was in fact a doctor himself. Even if nobody would believed it right now. He only nodded.  
  
When he was allowed to enter the room, he lay down on the bed as a small pile of misery. Very small and very careful that he did not get too close to the hoses and the doctors. Of course, Kids doctor was an Alpha and Law would not cling so obviously to the redhead and cry, he probably would have kicked him out too.  
  
Not only did he betray Kid, every single human could smell it. They smelled and condemned him, quite rightly. If Kid had not said that he loved him… _still_ loved him, he probably would not have dared to go to the hospital. After ruining Kids life.  
  
The black-haired put his head on Kids’ chest and his fingers held his hand. … his only hand. Oh God. He was afraid of how Kid would react when he woke up.  
  
Law snuggled up against Kid and took a deep breath of it as he slowly came to rest after hours of crying. His body gave way to exhaustion. He closed his eyes. Even if he did not sleep. In a strange way, he thought about his childhood.  
  
He was the oldest child of a male Alpha and a female Omega. In the end, it was not important if he was a man or a woman. The key was that he was an Omega. His younger sister was an Alpha. It had been funny on the one hand. On the other frustrating. Law did not think he could be a good Omega. His mother had tried a lot to teach him. She lived entirely in the classical sense. She had given up her work and her studies entirely to devote her life to her Alpha. As expected from a good Omega. His mother tried to convey these values to him as well, but although his mother looked so happy, Law had a stomachache even in his earliest childhood at this thought.  
  
It started with the fact that he simply could not cook. No matter what he touched, it tasted awful. His mother could teach him the simplest recipes and yet it was a disaster. Then the household thing. It bored him and was no fun. He did not even understand how his mother could live so fulfilled when she was almost the whole time at home.  
  
No… no, he would much rather study medicine like his father. Since his sister was much more interested in writing, Law tried to spend as much time with his father as he could. He admired him. Sometimes he was jealous that he had not become an Alpha. It did not bother him to be an Omega, but … but … but as an Alpha, or at least a Beta, he would have been so much freer in his decisions.  
  
In the end, of course, he was legally allowed to study what he wanted, but he knew it as everyone knew, he needed an Alpha, which signed his approval for this study. If an Alpha chose him, the times of his daydreams would be over. Law had often dreaded and had nightmares about it. Although he longed for an Alpha, especially his body was very longing for it … but what if he got an Alpha, which required him to stay at home? If he would never become a doctor …? Or if he would get a female Alpha and instead he would only have to look after a number of children?  
  
All the thoughts plagued Law.  
  
As he got older and the first Alphas chose their Omegas, Law tried to stay away from them all. If he did not love learning at school, he would have liked to hide at home. His Omega smell grew stronger and he felt how many Alphas cast an eye on him. That’s why he tried to dress and behave as unattractive as possible.  
  
He needed more time …!  
  
The heat of an Omega would begin from the moment he slept with an Alpha for the first time. After that it would come about three times a year. If he got heat … then he might forget his studies. Then he had to stay with an Alpha and his wishes. Then he would have to live by the goodwill of an Alpha and at one time he would … but … but _not yet_. He wanted a little more time.  
  
It was that time in his life when he met Kid. Kid, who was two and a half years younger than him and was a friend of his sister. Lamy had many Alpha friends at her age. They often came to their home and often stayed for dinner or something similar. They too made Law nervous. But then he always told himself that they were certainly too young to look for an Omega now.  
  
Law would have liked to talk quietly with his parents. About his future. He turned 18 and would finish highschool this year. His parents knew that his dream was to study medicine. But that’s exactly what they thought. A dream. They hardly expected their son to be so insane that he would be interested in studying, which took at least six to eight years and was very expensive.  
  
After school, an Omega should learn a profession. Simple for the time, if he had no Alpha. It was best to have a training that did not go for more than two years, for a very simple job so that the Omega could finish it before it stayed home and took care of its Alpha.  
  
A study like medicine … this was a profession for Alphas. No Alpha would take a studying Omega and pay for a study in which the Omega probably would not work anyway.  
  
And yet … and yet Law wanted it so much …  
  
On the evening, when almost everything changed, they ate dinner. His parents, Law, Lamy, and two male Alphas visiting Lamy. Law knew one of them. The one with the red hair. Kid he was called. He had come by quite often and Law had often noticed him looking at him for a long time when they sat together in the evening. Whenever he said something that was so utterly untypical of an Omega, Law had felt his gaze. But he had never looked Kid in the eye to find out what emotion lay in his eyes. He had simply assumed he disapproved of it like any Alpha.  
  
The other Alpha was a blond, boy with blue eyes and dirty teeth. Law saw him for the first time, but his sister seemed to be delighted with him.  
  
It was the moment when his mother asked this deadly question.  
  
“Law, did you send off your job applications? Or should your father do it on your behalf?”  
  
Law swallowed so hard that his whole body cramped. He looked at his mother and for a moment he thought about whether he should not just lie. Pick up this conversation for another day. But his trembling, caught look alone made his father look up.  
  
As long as Law did not have his own Alpha, his father was responsible for him as Alpha in the house.  
  
“…well, then tomorrow I will send some for you.”  
  
The mumbling, almost a little disappointed words of his father brought panic to Law. Before he could think about it, he shouted too loud:  
  
“ _NO!”  
_  
The words at the dining table died. Especially the conversation between the guests with his sister among each other.  
  
Law blushed as embarrassment because of his emotional outburst. But he definitely did not want to learn any monotonous job that only worked as a placeholder in his life.  
  
“No, Dad, you do not need that … I … I already have something … I … I got the binding commitment from a university last week for a place to study medicine.”  
  
It was like a wave of shock that blew all over the table. Everyone froze, nobody ate anymore and nobody said anything. They just stared at Law as if he had lost his mind.  
  
The seconds passed before he heard a hawk from his father.  
  
“Law, we talked about it. No Alpha would ever pay something like this for his Omega, or endorse it. ”  
  
It was a factual comment. Almost … yes, almost compassionate. As if he had only now understood how much this occupied his son. How serious he had meant it all these years.  
  
Law felt a tremendous pain spreading through his body. When the dream of his life would break into a thousand splinters. Without the permission of an Alpha, he would not be able to study.  
  
It was also that moment when a comment came over the table that no one would have expected remotely.  
  
“I would.”  
  
It was that voice across the table that made all heads turn to the other side at the same time. Sitting on Kid’s seat, Law got goose bumps of the very good way, as he looked into the redhead’s eyes.  
  
Kids eyes sparkled and looked at Law as if he was a miracle. His mouth was open in a grin and the words were completely serious.  
  
Admiration.  
  
Kid admired him.  
  
This realization hit Law hard. An … an Alpha who admired his behavior while everyone else declared him crazy…?  
  
“You should definitely study medicine, if you wish it. That’s so brave.”  
  
At his second sentences, Kid was quieter and yet there was still that sparkle in his eyes, while it was now Law, who was looking at the redhead like a miracle.  
  
Could … could that be true?  
  
… an Alpha, who was just as crazy as he was …?  
  
Everything changed after this special dinner.  
  
Law spent a lot of time with Kid and got to know him. And it was heaven on earth. The black-haired man was sure that he had found the perfect Alpha.  
Kid loved the idea of an Omega, which pursued his passion and which was independent. He admired his courage to oppose society and the power to prevail.  
  
In short, he admired everything about Law, which any normal Alpha would have banned. And it was not just that. It was the way they talked. The way they understood each other. Although Kid was only 16, he looked much older to Law. And Law fell in love. He fell head over heels in love.  
  
He and Kid met every day and they started kissing. They became a couple. Law would never have believed that he could be so happy. Especially as Kid proved in everyday life more and more that he meant his words completely serious. He left Law every freedom. He signed in his name as his current Alpha for his study. Which was something incredible. Especially because it would be Kid who would have to pay for it. Every single bill.  
  
“Did you … do you have that much money at all?”  
  
Kid laughed at his question. So beautiful and resonant that Law fell in love only more.  
  
“No. But I will work for it and Law, _you will do that_! You will study medicine and become the most successful doctor there is! Do not worry about the bills. That’s the role of Alphas to take care of it.”  
  
The redhead winked at his words and then kissed the black-haired. Crazy. Kid was crazy.  
  
The only thing Kid did not do was sleep with him. And for a very simple reason.  
  
“After highschool I will go to military service for three years. I do not want you to suffer in the time because you have your heat, but I am not there. I would be an irresponsible Alpha if I let that happen. That’s why we just have to wait for it… ”  
  
These three years in military service …Law worried about it. Three years was a damn long time. Mostly because even though he said he was in a relationship, he still had the smell of unmarked Omega. Law was worried that another Alpha might mark him while Kid was gone. But he also knew that he would do the devil to talk Kid out. Military service was Kids’ dream, just as Law’s dream was medicine.  
  
The redhead kept his promise and paid each one of Law’s bills. He still went to work after school, only to pay for the black-haired man. Something that no other Alpha in the world would have done.  
  
The months passed and their love grew and grew and then came the day Kid went to the military.  
  
Yes, Law cried. He had his arms wrapped around Kids neck. Kid, who was taller than himself and probably would get even taller in the time he left. He was already wearing the army uniform, and his eyes were filled with excited joy. He stood at Law’s door with packed suitcases and they kissed and hugged each other for a long time.  
  
“I will miss you so much. Oh Kid, I am so afraid to lose you in this time. If you meet a better Omega … or if another Alpha me … against my will … you know I have no choice …”  
  
Law sobbed, but Kid just smiled. He smiled the whole time.  
  
“Do not worry, I’ve already thought about that. And I have a gift for you.”  
  
A gift…?  
  
The black-haired man raised his head and Kid kissed his neck. Law shuddered, especially as the redhead put his hands on his butt and made him wet with it. …he would have spots on his pants. No matter…  
  
In fact, the black-haired groaned as Kid kissed him by pulling. God, that was wonderful. His Omega body screamed to lay on the floor like a chicken in front of the Alpha and spread his legs. But the redhead did not want to seduce him. He opened his mouth and … and bit him. A tight bite that ran down his blood and Law screamed loudly.  
  
Not in pain, but in shock.  
  
Kid marked him. He marked him as his Omega.  
  
Law’s knees were shaking. He had a huge boner and the wetness was now running down his trouser leg. The scream became a long moan, which made him hang very weak in Kids’ arms.  
  
The redhead giggled as he licked the bite that would leave a huge scar and look at Law instead. Yes, Law felt how hard Kids pants was. How much he would like to sleep with him. But there was no time for that.  
  
Kid had just made a decision he would never be able to undo. He had chosen Law as his Omega. His only. Now they would be forever connected and no other Alpha could choose him anymore.  
  
He belonged to the redhead now. And Kid had committed himself to taking care of him until Law’s last breath.  
  
“Live your life, Law, as you wish. Study, get your driver’s license, buy a car if you want. Be happy. If you need my permission for anything, send it to me by mail. I’ll sign it and send it back right away. Here…”  
  
Kid took something out of his pocket. It was a power of attorney for a sum of money that opened Law’s mouth.  
  
“This is all I have saved. I gave you the authority to manage the money as you like. You know Law, I love you. I love you for being so different. I love you for being the only Omega that could ever suit me. Be yourself. Live your dream. I will always love you.”  
  
That’s what Law did. He studied, he got a driver’s license and bought a cheap car. He carried the scar on his neck proudly. Kid kept exactly what he had promised. He signed every agreement Law needed. Many even without reading them and Law did everything to make Kid proud. He was the best in his year. He had better grades than any Alpha. Even if many stones were put in his way. Dark comments, thousands of extra tough tasks just to break him and more.  
  
He did not often see Kid in the time, but they talked a lot on the phone. Kid spent most of his time abroad and by the time he came back, he asked Law to choose their new flat.  
  
Madness. Even the broker hired the Law could not believe him that it was an Omega who made the decision about the apartment. But here, too, Law had the consent.  
  
It was strange. Law’s biggest fear was getting an Alpha, which would suppress him. That’s why he preferred to be alone. Do not be an Omega. Instead, he got exactly what he wanted. A life in complete freedom and an Alpha who loved him.  
  
When Kid came back, Law barely trusted his eyes.  
  
The boy who had left had become a man. And what a man. Kid had become the image of an Alpha. The body full of strong muscles, the head full of experiences and memories, the body trained to fight and defend and the heart full of love to Law.  
  
The night Kid came back, they slept together for the first time. It was a dream. Hotter, more beautiful and more passionate than the black-haired one would ever have dreamed. Two days later he got his first heat and they did not leave the bedroom. No, they fell in love again, got married and were happy years later.  
  
Until now.  
  
Now Kid was in hospital, his face torn, scars left forever, and his arm bitten off by a damned bear. And why? Because Law had to cheat on him. Cheat on that perfect Alpha who had accepted and loved him as he was. Who had given him his whole life and trust. Who had chosen him without ever asking anything from Law. He just loved that he stayed as he was.  
  
And though Law had done something terrible like this, Kid had fought a goddamn bear just to save his life.  
  
He did not deserve such an Alpha. Kid earned a better Omega. An Omega, which was at least loyal if it could not cook.  
  
There they were again. The tears. The tears that dripped on Kids’ chest.  
  
But this time, the fingers he was holding back pressed back.  
  
Law turned his head up and felt his heart beating violently. How he was crying with joy when Kid opened his eyes and looked at him. Weak, tired and yet with a gentle smile.  
  
“Do not cry. The only thing I ever wanted was to see you happy.”


	3. The End?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now they have talked about THAT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much pain, I'm sorry D:

“I honestly hated my mother.”  
  
Law looked up from the stove when Kid raised his voice. Quietly, it sounded from the dining table and the black-haired saw the look of his husband. Even if he flinched imperceptibly. It would probably be some time before he got used to Kids new look. He hoped he did not notice …  
  
He knew that story. Kid had already told him. Twice. Once when they fell in love and then again just before they got married.  
  
It was a topic the redhead did not really want to talk about. Only sometimes, often in important cornerstones of his life, Kid talked about his mother. If he started on this subject now, that was one cornerstone of his life too. The black-haired man’s stomach knotted painfully at the thought. That could mean anything.  
  
Kid looked lost in thought. A little painful, a little sad and very lost. Law felt a pain as he saw it, even as Kid grinned a moment later. It was a small, amused grin.  
  
“Darling … it smokes.”  
  
Almost frightened, Law turned to the pan. Scrambled eggs! He just wanted to make damned scrambled eggs! But actually it was smoking and the damn scrambled egg was burnt!  
  
“Oh goddamn!”  
  
Law cursed as he pushed the pan off the stove and tried to save something. He was red on the cheeks. Embarrassing.  
  
Today was the first day when Kid came from the hospital. His footsteps were weak and uncertain, and he seemed to be hanging very to the right, as if his body could not cope with the imbalance of the missing left arm. But he felt better. Good enough that his Omega could now take care of him at home.  
  
They were both happy to finally be able to go home. Even if they had already noticed when entering, that nothing really was the same as before. And if only it was the moment Kid had been looking at his reflection for a long time as they passed the hall.  
  
The wounds on his face were scarred. His eyes had been thankfully all right, but the doctors said Kid would keep permanent scars. If the wounds had completely healed, they could talk about a skin graft. But Kid had turned that topic off. He just did not have a head for that. He was much more interested in the possibility of a prosthesis for his arm.  
  
That was a characteristic of Kid which Law loved. No matter how fate struck him, Kid did not think about what-if, but thought about how he could make the future better.  
  
But even his stump had to heal first. His body would probably need a long time to regenerate, bevor they could thought about something else.  
  
Together they had gone home. They would still have to make many decisions.  
  
… Kid. Kid would have to make many decisions.   
  
The black-haired had bitten his lips with this mental error. Why had he never been able to accept that the decisions were made by the Alpha? And goddamn, he was not an Alpha. He was an Omega. He should not worry about decisions. He should not worry about whether he went to work on Monday or would rather take care of Kid. He should … he should just do in life what else everyone would have done in his situation … just be an Omega.  
  
… maybe than all of this would never have happened to Kid.  
  
The guilt ate him very much. So much so that he could hardly speak a word on the whole journey home, and the redhead himself was so weak that he had fallen asleep in the taxi. Not leaning against Law. But against the cold glass of the car window.  
  
What worried Law was that Kid had not kissed him anymore. Not once. He held his hand and let himself be touched, but he did not kiss him. Or showed any kind of caresses.  
  
Kid said he still loved him and Law believed him, but he also knew he could not forgive him. Kid needed time and the black-haired would give it to him. As much time as he needed. All time in this world.  
  
When they entered their house, Law had firmly pressed the redhead’s hand. He had tried with a euphoric smile when he had meant:  
  
“So! And now let me be a good Omega and cook you something to eat!”  
  
At his words, Kid had looked at him as if he had grown a second head before he had laughed out loud.  
  
“Oh god Law, what did my poor kitchen do to you?”  
  
In their everyday life Kid was the cook. Something completely absurd. Something the world had not seen before! An Omega that could not cook and an Alpha that could and liked it. Normally, Alphas could cook as little as Omegas could drive. And yet, this aspect was just perfect for them.  
  
“I can do it! I make you scrambled eggs! It can not be that hard!”  
  
… but it was so hard.  
  
Quite disappointed, Law wanted to dump the contents of the pan into the garbage before it was Kid’s voice that interrupted him.  
  
“Stop! Do not throw my food away!”  
  
There was a grin on his face. So honest and full of loving amusement that Law could only look at his husband with his mouth open.  
  
“Honey, seriously, you do not need to eat that. I realize that I can not cook. I’ll just order something.”  
  
But Kid just chuckled as he reached out expectantly.  
  
“Oh no, when you cook something for me for the first time in our marriage, I want to eat it!”  
  
Law gave the redhead a skeptical look, but he only grinned. Whereupon the black-haired sighed and made the scrambled eggs on a plate. Kid would soon realize that it was not edible.  
  
Although he surprised him completely on this point. Kid ate this scrambled egg as if it was the most delicious food in the world. Law’s mouth opened as he looked at Kid. He was crazy. He had always known that. That’s why he loved him so much.  
  
Within a few minutes, Kid had eaten everything and sat contentedly in the dining chair, as if there was nothing better in the world.  
  
“Thanks for the food, it was wonderful. A bit too crispy, but otherwise wonderful.”  
  
Kid chuckled while Law just shook his head.  
  
“I do not deserve you.”  
  
A sentence Law had said many times, and on that Kid always reacted the same way. He had shaken his head, kissed him for a long time and then said, ‘No, I do not deserve you. No Alpha deserves an Omega like you at its side.’  
  
But today Kid did not react that way. As if the phrase aroused something in him, Kids grin became weaker and the look of his eyes became sad.  
  
There it was again.  
  
This unpleasant silence between them. That painful pulling, realizing that not everything was the same as it used to be and that they could not just pretend.  
  
They had to talk about it.  
  
And yet … and yet none of them wanted.  
  
Law crossed his arms over the table and rested his head on it. His eyes were on his husband’s empty sleeve.  
  
His fault.  
  
“… how is it … living with it …?”  
  
The black-haired man’s tongue was heavy, as if it had turned to stone when he looked away. But Kid shook his head slightly at his question before he said serious:  
  
“I’d rather live without my arm than without you. You are worth more than a stupid arm.”  
  
Law smiled at Kids words. But it was a sad smile with tears in his eyes. Tears running down his cheeks.  
  
The redhead lifted his fingers and silently brushed away the tears. He wondered, as he had so many times in the hospital, if he had not broken Kid. Law cried and cried. Kid … Kid did not cry. Although this would have every reason to do so. He did not scream, he did not cry. He … he took it all. That … that could not be healthy.  
  
“I hated my mother because she was never her own person.”  
  
Ah, there we were again. Law smiled softly and sadly as he looked at Kid. Kids golden eyes that went back in his mind far back into his childhood.  
  
“I wanted to hate my father. I wanted to hate him for beating my mother again and again. She had bruises all over her body and if he did not like the food on the plate, it could be that he hurled her against the next wall, that the back of her head would be full of blood. Oh, he was a kind of Alpha who knew exactly what he wanted. He had chosen my mother against her will. …not that my mother had something like a will on the first place. His lessons had been all my childhood that he had told me that an Alpha should get what it wanted.  
He had bitten my mother because he liked her optic and liked her smell. Just because of that. He did not know her personality, he did not know her attitude and she did not interest him. My dad just thought she would look pretty by his side and my dear mom, oh she made herself pretty for him. When they went away together, she spent hours styling herself. Until every Alpha within a few yards turned to face her, and my father could proudly show she belonged to him. But life at home was different. She truly _belonged_ to him. She lived on his money, lived with him in his house and should be thankful for everything she had, he always said. The weird thing about my childhood was that I never saw them talk to each other. My dad talked a lot, mostly about himself, and if she interrupted him, and if it was just to say something funny, he’d slapped her so that she fell backward with the chair. If you have an Omega, you have to fence it, he used to say. I wanted to hate him. For real. Once he had beaten my mother so that she had broken her arm and I had him seized. Not older than eight, maybe, I was yelling at him. I had yelled at him that he should leave my mother alone! That he should stop hurting her! And do you know what he did?”  
  
Law shook his head, even if he still remembered the answer. It had burned deep inside him the first time Kid had told him. He only remembered asking last time at this point if Kid had not been scared that his father would beat him too. But the redhead had just shaken his head. He would never raise a hand against another Alpha, he had said. Even if this Alpha is his son.  
  
“My father laughed. So loud and amusing that I did not know how to react. But Kid, he had said, have you ever heard your mother complain? She is an Omega, she is happy with this life! Omegas need an Alpha that guides them and takes everything in hand to be happy! My son, I ask you again, has she ever complained?   
That’s what my father asked me, and I understood that he had a point. My mother never complained. Even when I begged her to just say that he should stop, she had shaken her head in horror. She had whispered to me softly that an Omega should never contradict and that was the moment in which I started to hate her. It hurt to see how she was beaten again and again. How she suffered. How she had nothing in life. No hobbies, no friends, just my dad and me. And yet … he was right. She had never complained. Not once.”  
  
Kid grimaced and Law sat back upright, holding Kids’ hand with his hands. He felt so warm. So alive. Sometimes he was glad that Kid did not talk about his family often. It was the embodiment of his nightmares that could happen to him. And there was a real possibility that this could have happened. If he had been chosen by another Alpha as Kid … this could have been his life.  
  
“I did not interfere anymore, maybe I was also cruel, but I just stopped talking to my mom like my dad did. I thought that maybe she would be able to stand on her legs for once but no, not even for her own child did she manage to. She preferred to watched as our relationship ended, as I did not even want to look at her anymore, instead of just showing _once_ … that she was more than just Papa’s Omega.”  
  
Kid sighed heavily, then returned the pressure from Law’s hands. It was a brief moment in which they just felt and smiled at each other for a moment. Kid full of pain of the past and Law with gentle encouragement that he should continue to tell.  
  
"I did not want an Omega. I did not want to be an Alpha like my dad. In my growing up, there was nothing more cruel than the realization that most Omegas … actually all, really wanted something like that. Maybe no punches. But an Alpha which determined over them. Without … without even determining anything themselves. They did not want to decide anything. It was a realization I found so cruel that I knew I could not live with it. I could not bear to have someone like this by my side … who was nothing except just my Omega. With my mother, I’ve learned that you can not force anyone to self-reliance. But I could not stand that. I would prefer to be alone forever. That’s why … that’s why you were like a miracle to me.”  
  
Ah, there it was. The true love in Kids smile. This point in the story that opened Law’s eyes. Who had let him understand why Kid had acted so selflessly. Why he had paid all tuition fees for him, why he had bitten him even before they even slept together. He had wanted to save him for that fate. He had saved him from anyone simply flagging him against his will.  
  
“You were the first Omega who did not want to accept being just the sidekick of an Alpha. An Omega who wanted his own life. His own strength, had his own will..-! And oh Law, I immediately fell in love with you. The strength you could say directly to your father, the Alpha in the house, that you do not want such a simple job. That you even found a place to study for yourself. Alone, that you managed to find a university that let a Omega to study medicine …! I admired you so much and I still admire you. I’ve never seen a perfect Omega like you.”  
  
Law smiled, just as Kid smiled. Before Kids smile became pain. Before they came. The tears. The tears that filled the golden eyes.  
  
“I always wanted to make you happy. I wanted to support you in your path. I wanted to be the sidekick who takes you to your destination. I never wanted to be more than your Alpha. Have a relationship with you in which we are equal, where everyone can fulfill their dreams. You and me. I … _was I not good enough for you as an Alpha, Law?”  
_  
He was crying now, squeezing Law’s finger.  
  
Pure horror filled Law. He pushed Kids finger as well, as he jumped off the chair. It fell backwards.  
  
"God Kid, _no_! You were more than I could ever dream of! You gave me more of life than I should ever get! You’re the best Alpha I’ve ever seen! The only one who could make me happy!”  
Law pulled his hands out of Kids’ grip and instead put them on his face. He did not care if Kid wanted it. Not now. He held his scarred face and saw the golden eyes swimming in the water and he leaned over and kissed him. Affectionate, gentle. Even if Kid did not return the kiss.  
  
“… why … why did you go away when you knew the heat was coming …?”  
  
At the question, Law hesitated. He looked at Kid with a big, almost scared look.  
  
No. He could not tell Kid what he had thought at that moment. The moment he thought he was trying to prove to the redhead that he did not need him for the heat. … he would completely destroy their relationship if he said that now. But lie to the redhead …?  
  
Law bit his lip as he said in pain:  
  
“I can't give you an answer, Kid. My head was so full of hormones, I could not think at all. But … but I’m so sorry. I’m _so sorry_. I love only you. I’m just thinking of you and I just want to be yours. I want to be your Omega. _I want to be yours_.”  
  
Tears flowed down Law’s cheeks. He wanted to beg for Kid’s forgiveness, but he was terrified of the answer he would get. So he sat down crying on the lap of the redhead. He still held his cheeks closed as he kissed him. This time longer, pulling.  
  
It was almost like a nightmare that Kid did not return his kiss. Come … please … please …! And then … then he returned the kiss. Law moaned with relief as he took his Kids hand and shoved it into the back of his waistband. His entrance was wet. He wanted Kid to feel it. He wanted to feel him.  
  
The redhead shuddered, especially as Law’s hands then opened his pants.  
  
“Sleep with me Kid, please. Come inside me. I finally want to smell like you again. I want the world to know without any doubt that I belong to you…!”  
  
At his words, the black-haired kissed Kid again. He was moaning as Kids fingers widened his wet entrance. It would get better. Better if he smelled his Alpha again.  
  
”… I can't forgive you Law.“  
  
…  
  
… _what? No_ …!  
  
The black-haired froze. He felt as if someone had slapped him. He sat on Kid’s lab and looked at the redhead, who was looking at him in terrible pain.  
  
Law’s throat went dry. He felt as if he had to vomit.  
  
Without Kid … without Kid … he was nothing.  
  
"No … Kid … no … please …”  
  
The redhead pulled his hand out of his waistband and looked him in the eyes for a long time. Before then a wry grin pulled over his lips.  
  
“But … but I’m trying to forget it. But I need time. I can not sleep with you right now. I … if you want to give me the time, then I would be happy. If you can not … Law, you know that I never held you. If you want to go … go. In spite of everything, I will keep my oath and fulfill your financial and other duties as your Alpha. But I’m not the guy who wants to force you to do something. And if I do not … if I’m not, what makes you happy, then … ”  
  
Even before Kid was able to continue this nonsense, Law frightened his hand over his mouth.  
  
“ _Stop_! Kid stop talking like that! _You_ are my happiness! Without you, I would not have been happy for a single hour in my life! That was a gigantic mistake! I’ve never thought for a single second that I do not want to be with you anymore! Please … do not think such a thing …! You get all the time you need! I’m waiting for you!”  
  
And with that, Law wrapped his arms around Kid and buried his face in his crook. He sobbed softly against the warm skin.  
  
… after a while he felt Kid hugging him as well.  
  
A relieved smile lay in his aching voice:  
  
“I’m glad about it.”


End file.
